Roblox Legacy: The Next Hero
by batmanrh23
Summary: The world of Robloxia is war torn as a corrupt government has taken over and entire half of the world. The Resistance have now come to one conclusion: there is no hope. But that is all about to change as a young boy adopted by the brother of the previous world savior, he seems to be just an ordinary boy. But that is all about to change as he goes into the war...Please enjoy/review.
1. Prologue

Roblox Legacy: Reboot

Prologue

Deep in the southern city of Robloxia, war erupted. A corrupt Government had taken over the entire northern half of Robloxia, and the southern were now fighting for their world, and their lives.

Deep in the battle, a truck is driven fast through the chaos around it. Inside, Commander993 and his squad were moving into the city.

"Men, gear up!" Commander shouted, before cocking his assault rifle. One of his men, Wolf, was the first to be ready. "All done, sir!" He shouted.

Commander smiled up his helmet. He always liked Wolf as a soldier.

When the rest of them were ready, he stood up and to the back truck door. "Ok men, we go and secure the center of the city, now let's go kick some ass!" He shouted just as he hit the back door with his back, opening it to see and explosion of fire in the distance.

His squad consisted of 5 men. Wolf, Rathead, Zip, Tut, and Acer. He ran through the chaos, his squad following closely behind.

"Sir, two hostiles on the bridge!" Zip shouted, pointing his gun up to the bridge. Wolf quickly shot them down, and they kept moving.

They soon came under the bridge, heading to a building full of hostiles. Commander saw that the bridge was about to collapse. "Run like hell!" He yelled as he ran toward the building and out from under the bridge. The rest followed, except for Tut, who was the newest member of the squad. The bridge crushed him before he could let out a scream.

"God Damn it" Rathead said. "We have to keep on moving!" Commander said as the squad continued to the building.

"Shit, we have multiple hostiles behind us!" Acer shouted, looking at his wrist gadget with a heartbeat sensor."

"Get behind cover!" Commander yelled as he dove for cover. The rest did the same as the bullets started to fly. "Shit, we're pinned down!" Zip yelled.

All of the sudden a big explosion came from behind the hostiles. It was a bomb from a drone. "Oh god, it'll kill all of us!" Rathead yelled. Commander saw that the hostiles were distracted by the explosion, and decided to take the chance.

"Run forward!" Commander yelled. The squad ran farther away from the group of hostiles as another bomb came down on them, leaving few survivors who would probably die from injury later.

The squad was finally in front of the building they were going too. "There's weapon's at the top!" Commander yelled to the squad.

"Acer and Rathead, you go up on the left side, Wolf and Zip, you come with me!" Commander shouted quickly as all of the soldiers obeyed their commands. Commander, Zip, and Wolf started to ascend up the building through the right side. The building was war torn inside, like it has been bombed multiple times.

Soon another group of hostiles came out of nowhere. "Get under cover!" Commander yelled as Wolf and Zip obeyed. "Let's do this!" Zip yelled as he got up and fired. He shot down many enemies before coming back under cover. Commander threw a grenade as hard as he could, landing in the middle of the group. All of the hostiles scrambled for cover as the grenade went off, killing some.

Commander and his two men took this chance and crawled to closer cover to get a better shot, but all of the sudden a bomb came through the roof of the building, killing all of the enemies and knocking Commander and his men on their backs several feet away.

They all got up and Wolf contacted Rathead and Acer. "You guys their?" He asked through his walkie talkie. "Yeah, we're here, almost at the top, too, how are you guy's doing?" Rathead's voice crackled over the talkie.

"Oh just dandy-"Wolf said as he was cut off by Commander taking the talkie from him. "We just got into a fight with some hostiles, but we're good. We'll meet you guys up there." Commander said. "Roger that." Rathead said as Commander clipped the talkie to his belt, taking out his gun again. "Ok men, lets keep moving." He said as he, Zip, and Wolf walked up the half destroyed stairs.

Soon all 5 of them met up at the top of the building after taking out most of the hostiles. They soon saw a package on the top of the building. "Open it up" Commander ordered as wolf ducked down to open it with his special lock pick gadget. Soon it clicked and opened and inside was a very big Rocket Launcher. "Nice, man." Rathead said from the back of the group as Commander loaded it and held it up.

"Right there." He said as he pointed to a large hostile tank. He aimed and pullet the trigger. The force knocked him back a couple feet as he bumped into some of his squad mates. Soon a large explosion came from down the building where the tank used to be. Commander got back up and walked over to the edge again, peering down. He gasped as he saw a larger tank's cannon pointing to the middle of the building. "Shit!" he yelled as the cannon hit the building and it started to crumble from the bottom.

"What do we do?!" Acer yelled as they shook. All of the sudden another cannon hit the top of the building, blowing up the edge and throwing the squad back.

"Oh god!" Rathead yelled as they started to panic. "Just fight back!" Commander yelled as he picked up the rocket launcher and loaded it. He struggled to carry it and ran over to what remained of the almost totally destroyed edge as he pulled the trigger, the force knocking him back once again as an explosion was heard, but a lot more quiet than he expected.

"You missed!" Rathead shouted as all of the sudden a bullet went through his brain.

"Go down!" Commander yelled to the remaining men as they ran down the stairs as the building continued to crumble.

"Go, go, go!" Commander yelled, running down to the destroyed exit. Soon a large piece of cement fell and crushed Zip's leg.

"Come on, buddy!" Acer yelled as he lifted the cement with all of his strength and supported Zip in walking.

"Come on!" Wolf yelled as they finally ran out of the building as it crumbled behind them.

Bullet's whizzed past them as they found a good cover spot. Commander inspected Zip's leg. "Oh man…" He said as suddenly Acer sighted a helicopter. "Look, they're coming to rescue us! He yelled as the other men on their side on the battlefield started to feel a tinge of hope. "Let's go!" Commander said as he started to run towards the copter. Acer helped Zip and Wolf ran with Commander.

"Come and get us!" Wolf shouted as he waved his hands in the air, but Commander couldn't believe how stupid of a move that was as a bullet went through Wolf's abdomen. "Wolf!" Commander shouted as Wolf started to bleed.

"Uhhhh…" Wolf moaned in pain. "Oh god, no!" Commander yelled. He looked up and all of the sudden saw the helicopter get hit by a cannon. It started to catch on fire and spin in the air, spinning straight down to where the squad was. "Oh shit!" Acer yelled as he saw the helicopter coming his and Zip's way.

"Go back!" Commander yelled as they started to go back, but it was took late, as the helicopter crashed right in front of Commander and exploded, catching him in the explosion. He felt hot for a second as everything went black. "No!" Acer yelled as he dropped Zip and Zip was caught in the explosion. Acer started to run back as tears feel down his face. He ran and ran until he couldn't anymore. He couldn't stop to rest, as there was no end. Everything came crashing down as the enemies started to win. He stopped and looked back at everything. He could think of anything, his mind was blank of sadness. But only one thing came to his mind, and he told himself one message. One message that was absolutely true.

_There is no hope._


	2. Beginnings

Roblox Legacy: Reboot

Chapter 1

In a small town on the outskirts of the northern half of Robloxia, a group of people have been allowed to live in piece, but only if they let the corrupt Government, Archinax Empire, take over.

A young man in his 30's, Becp, stood on a hill with his wife and adopted son. He had his arm around his son and wife as they looked at the view, a border they would never be allowed to cross. Becp was the brother of Gecp, a young man who had gave his life up to save the world from Nox Clan. Out of the ashes, Archinax Empire rose. It was in total war with the southern half of Robloxia. Becp wished he could fight back, but he didn't want to endanger anyone.

He looked down at his 10 year old son and smiled. He had been giving his son ninja lessons, and he had been doing very well. Becp believed there was something special in his son. He believed his son was a tiny fragment of hope to bring the world back to balance and not be controlled by an Empire.

He smiled at his wife, Kat, as they all walked by to their house, returning to a long day of training and work.

_2 years later…_

Becp walked over to his son and handed him some money. "Go to the store and get some food." "Sure, dad." His son said as he headed out the door. Becp sighed and got back to work. Him and Kat could never have kid's, so one night, after his brother, Gecp's, victory, Gecp had suggested that Becp and Kat adopt the boy he saved. Becp and Kat adopted the boy, and they were happy. Soon they heard the terrible news of Gecp's death, and we very sad for a while. But Becp felt as if his son had some of Gecp's spirit in him. He had a lot of fighting spirit like Gecp, and liked to have fun. He smiled to himself as he continued to work.

Becp's adopted son walked toward the store when he was suddenly stopped by a much older teenager.

"Hello, pottypants." The teen said as he started to laugh. "Get away from me, Baku." The son yelled in frustration.

"Shut up!" Baku yelled as he pushed the son down. Soon an Imperial guard came running towards them. "No fighting!" He shouted as he punched Baku. Baku dodged and try to punch back, but was punched again, falling to the ground with a groan. "Stay down!" The guard shouted as he pulled the son up. "I must speak with you parents, what are their names?" He asked as the son gulped. "Becp and Kat." The son said as the guard put on an evil smile.

"Very good." The guard glared at Baku and walked over to a group of other guards.

Baku stood up clutching his stomach, wiping the dirt off of his pants with his other hand. "Loser." He said as he walked away from the son. The son sighed and did what he had to do at the store. Soon he came back to his house.

"How did it go?" Kat asked when he walked in. "Baku got in my way." The son said, frowning. "That boy has to stop bullying you! He's 16 and your only 12!" She exclaimed. "What's this about getting in a fight?" Becp said while walking into the room. He looked at the son. "Do you know how much trouble we could be in for violence?" He asked, a little scared.

"Yes, but he pushed me! And the guard that stopped us asked me what your names were…" He said, nervous about what their reaction would be. Becp put his face in his hands in frustration. "Oh god…this is not good." He said as he walked off to go lock his chest upstairs. The son had never seen what was inside his father's chest, but he knew it held some dark secrets.

Becp came back down. "Kat, hide any stuff we don't want the Empire to see, and get ready." He said as Kat went to the other room to hide some things.

Becp looked at his son. "Son, get ready, this is going to be a long night. "Ok." The son gulped as he prepared for the Imperial soldiers to walk through the door.

Soon Kat came back after finishing and told the boys that supper was ready. They all ate in silence. For dinner there was bready and some noodles. The son could hardly swallow. He had a pit in his stomach and felt very scared, not knowing what the soldiers would do if they got here. After finishing dinner, the three of them all sat in the living room, waiting patiently for the soldier's arrival if they did decide to come.

After about an hour of waiting, Becp looked at his son and Kat. "Maybe there not coming after a-" But he was cut off as the door swung open without a knock, as three big Imperial soldier in heavy armor walked through the door.


	3. Soldiers in the house

Roblox Legacy: Reboot

Chapter 2

The three soldiers all looked at Becp and his family. The soldier in front was the same one that the son and Baku had encountered today.

"Well hello there." The one in front said, smiling evilly. "Anything we can help you with?" Becp asked, trying to act like he had no idea what was going on.

"Oh don't give me that shit." The one in the front said. "Please don't use that language in this house." Kat said, angry. The son gulped, knowing somrthing bad would come out of this. All of the soldiers sat down on a chair without asking. "I am Naty." The man who the son had encountered earlier said. "This is young." He gestured to the other soldier on the right. "-And this is Waffles." He said, laughing at the name.

"Shut up Naty! It's not funny!" Waffles shouted as Naty chuckled. "So…" He said, looking at the frightened family.

"I didn't quite catch your name." He said, gesturing to the son.

"My name is-"But he was cut off by Becp. "What do you guys want?" He asked. "I believe I asked your son a question." Naty said. Becp shifted in his seat uncomfortably. This wasn't going to go very well. "So let me ask again, what is your name, boy?" Naty asked, his cold, dark eyes on the son.

The son took a deep breath and said "My name is Mage." Naty nodded and said "Thank you for answering my question…now Becp, Since your son has caused trouble, The town dictator will have to keep a close eye on you and your family." He smiled coldly. Becp gulped and nodded.

"But I didn't start it!" Mage shouted, but soon realized the mistake he had just made. "Don't talk to me like that, boy!" He yelled in anger, sitting up from his chair. Young and Waffles both did the same. "Remember, the town dicator and me will have our eyes on you." He said as he walked to the door. Mage looked one last time at Naty, and saw his Cold, dark eyes one last time before he shut the door behind him and the 2 other soldiers.

"What should we do?" Kat asked, obviously scared. "We just have to go with it, and everything will be fine." Becp said uneasily. "Dad, are we gonna be ok?" Mage asked.

"Of course, we'll be fine.' Becp said as he stood up. "Lets just go to bed." Kat agreed and Mage just nodded. They all went to bed but Mage couldn't sleep, as he kept on having nightmares about Naty's cold, dark eyes.


	4. 6 Years Later

Roblox Legacy: Reboot

Chapter 3

_6 years later…_

Mage was now 18, and was living a fairly well life. Ever since what happened when he was 12, everything had gone smoothly. First of all, he had gotten way better at his fighting skills. His mother and father were both very healthy, and he was happy. Baku, the teen that used to bully him all of the time, had disappeared mysteriously 2 years ago on his 20th birthday. Nobody knew what happened to him, not even the land dictator.

As for Mage's love life, well, he has dated a couple of girls over the years. Right now he's on a walk talking to his early childhood friends, Stealth and Chels. Stealth was a guy the same age as Mage, he had a muscular body just like Mage too. He loved to train with Mage sometimes in fighting skills. He had dark hair like Mage. They had been buddies since they were 7.

Chels was a beautiful Robloxian with straight cinnamon hair and sparkling blue eyes. She loved to hang out with Mage and Stealth, despite them both being boys. She wasn't much of a fighter, but sometimes watched Mage and Stealth train when she was bored. She had a little crush on Mage. They seemed to get along quite well.

The 3 of them were walking home from school. Stealth kicked a pebble on the ground as he started a conversation. "So…Mage how was that big math exam?" He asked. "It was ok." Mage replied. "How about you?" Mage asked Chels. "It was ok, but that one creepy kid, Ronald, kept on giving me creepy looks" She said. "Wow that must have been tough." Stealth said "It totally was" She replied.

"So how're your parents, Mage?" Chels asked. "Oh there fine. I'm glad the soldiers aren't really watching us closely anymore." He said. "That's good." She replied, taking a deep breath as she saw her house. "Well I have to go, see you guys." She smiled and walked to her house.

"Mage, want to train some more at my house?" Stealth asked. "Sure, I'll be over there in a few." Mage said as he ran to his house. He walked through the front door and set his books down on the table. Kat was in the kitchen, so Mage walked in there. "Hey, mom." Mage said smiling. "Hey Mage, how was school?" She asked as she washed the dishes from last night. "Oh it was great, you mind if I go stay at Stealth's house for a few hours?" He asked. "Oh, I don't mind, just be home for supper." She said as he smiled. "Thanks mom." And with that, he ran out the door towards Stealth's house.

'Hello Mage, how are you?" Stealth's mom, Lexi, asked. "Oh, I'm great." Mage said smiling.

"Come on, Mage. Let's go train!" Stealth said as they both ran into the backyard. They both got ready into their fighting positions. "Let's do this." Stealth said confidently as he lunged at Mage. Mage stepped to the side and grabbed Stealth. Stealth tried to push the other boy to the ground, but Mage was too fast and he got flipped over.

"Dang it, your too fast." Stealth paused "But not too strong." He said as he caught mage in a trap. Mage struggled to get out but finally did. "You're pretty good." Mage said panting. "Yeah, maybe we should, uh, go get a snack." Stealth said, catching his breath. "dude, we just started!" Mage said. "Whatever." Stealth said as he walked back inside, Mage behind him smiling.

"Well that was quick." Lexi said as Mage chuckled. Stealth playfully punched Mage in the arm as he retrieved a snack for him and his best friend. "Let's go watch a movie." Stealth said as the two walked into the living room. Stealth looked through the movies. "Ok, so we got uh, Finding Nemo, Dumbo, and Cinderella." Stealth got up from off the floor. "Mom, we have some crappy movies, do I magically have a 5 year old sibling now?" He asked. "Honey, those are for some of the kids that visit, go through the other cabinet." she said as she shook her head. "Oh." Stealth said as Mage chuckled.

After watching a 2 hour movie, Mage was ready to go home. "Well, goodnight guys." Mage said smiling as he waved goodbye. Lexi and Stealth smiled back as Lexi shut the door and sighed, sitting on the couch. "I wish your father was still here." She said as Stealth felt bad for her. Before half the northern half of Robloxia was taken over, stealth's father, Riqzip889, had gone on a business trip to the southern half before it was war torn. They had no idea what had happened to him, but hadn't heard from him in years. It was very hard for them to carry on, but they managed, and went on with their lives under the Empire.

Mage was sitting on his bed in his room after having dinner. He was ready to go to bed as he slipped on his pajamas. He got under the covers but then something through the window caught his eye. He got up and looked more closely to see better, and what he saw scared him. There, a figure behind a tree was looking through his window. He couldn't make the person out, but he saw that they had a beard. Soon the person turned away and ran the opposite direction.

Mage got back into bed scared. He shut the light off as he tried to go to sleep. He wondered who that had been. It definitely wasn't a soldier, he was sure of that. He decided to talk to Chels and Stealth about it later tomorrow at lunch as he drifted off to a not so pleasant sleep.

Mage woke up and followed his morning routine, going to school before helping Becp with something. The day went by as he thought about the strange man from last night. At lunch He sat at a table with just Stealth and Chels.

"So who do you think it could be?" Chels asked. "I have no idea." Mage replied. "Well could the soldiers be watching your family again?" Stealth asked. I doubt it, they stopped doing that for years. Also, the figure looked nothing like an Imperial soldier, just a man with a beard under a tree looked at me through my window." Mage replied.

"Well that's really weird." Chels said as they ate their lunch. "Well tell us if it happens again. Did you think about telling your parents?" Stealth asked. "Not yet, I'm sure its nothing. I don't want to start something big with the Empire." Mage said as he threw his tray out.

The rest of the day went by Mage continued to think about the strange man. He decided he would think about it later as he focused his mind on school.

_Meanwhile, in a dark room…_

2 figures stand in the dark room. They are both men. "Have we got any news on his progress?" one of them says. "Yes, our men have told us he is proceeding well." The first man takes a deep breath"Good, finally we are making progress." He says.

Note: Next chapter will most likely be out Friday, April 26th. That only 2 days from now, so stay tuned.


	5. Plan B is Needed

Chapter 4

Becp sat in the living room, thinking about his past. He remembered living in the Achilles Island when he was young. He remembered his brother, Gecp. He remembered when men took over the island. He was proud to have Mage as his son. He could see his older brother in Mage. He had trained Mage just like Gecp had trained.

It was too bad Gecp was dead now. He felt sadness once he started to think about this. Mage would never get to meet his wonderful adoptive uncle. They would be great friends if they could meet. He sighed and got up, ready to go back to work.

Meanwhile Mage was taking a walk outside by himself. He started to think about his real parents. He could hardly remember them, as they had died when he was 3 or 4. He did slightly remember his grandfather though. He had loved his grandfather, he was a very smart and wise man, so full of life. His grandfather had moved farther away shortly before Mage's parents had died. He wondered where he was now, he was probably dead by now, Mage thought.

All of the sudden he was halted by a soldier. "Boy, this area is occupied by the Empire, go somewhere else." He ordered. Mage clenched his fists at his sides and walked away, frustrated. He sighed and started to think about other things. He tried to keep his mind off of things that would make him sad. He sat down on a bench and looked at all of the soldiers. He wondered how the war was going in the other half of Robloxia. He put his hands in his pockets and relaxed.

Unknown to him, the same bearded man he had seen through his window was behind a tree, watching closely, before running out of sight.

In the southern half, a bunch of civilians were being rounded up into safe zones as the war went on. More and more innocents were killed by the Empire. Soon one of the superior Southern Resistance officers decided something had to be done.

Officer Wafe332 gathered up some high ranks in a superior safe zone. "I believe it is time we launch plan B." He said looking at the others in the room. "Right away sir." One soldier said as he ordered into his walkie talkie "Commence plan B." Another soldier voice crackled over the talkie and said "Got it, sending troops to the North now."

"Sir, what exactly is plan B?" Another soldier in the room asked. "To recruit people capable of joining us to fight from the North." Wafe replied. "We are sending out troops from Marine Corps Recon and The United Juggernauts of Robloxia to go recruit. We did this plan a couple of years ago. There we recruited some of our most important soldiers today."

"Like who?" The soldier asked. "Well, most of them died, but some of them are now very important soldiers." Wafe said. "The ones alive today are Finnle665, our current main second in command, Officer lily55547, and…" He continued. "Bakuboy26, current third in command of The United Juggernauts of Robloxia." He said.

"Wow, those three are said to be good soldiers." Another man said in a room. "Yes, they are. Now, everyone go and help secure the safe zone!" He said as they all exited the room.

Meanwhile back in the North, Mage was at home with his parents. Mage had just received a fighting lesson from his father, and now they were eating dinner.

"So how was your day?" Kat asked. "Oh, it was ok. I just took long walks and stuff." Mage replied. "That good." She said as they continued to eat. There was a long silence until Becp broke it. "So honey, I heard we are getting a new officer in town." He said. "Oh, that's not good. Our old one was mean." Kat said.

"Yeah, he was." Becp replied. "The old one is moving to the superior town, some sort of promotion." He said. "Well superior town does contain more people, so he's probably just excited to terrorize new people." Kat said.

"Your probably right." Becp said as they finished dinner. Once the dishes were put away, Mage went into his room. He closed the curtain on the window, as he was not in the mood to be stalked by some creep with a beard tonight. Tomorrow he had school, so he went to sleep at 9:30.

When he woke up the next morning, he followed his usual routine and went to school. The day just dragged on. No tests were today so it was all just boring classes. When school was over, Mage was hanging out with Chels in town. Stealth couldn't make it because he said he had some family stuff to do at his house, so it was just Mage and Chels for today.

"So how was your day?" Chels asked with a smile. "Oh, just boring." Mage said. Chels laughed and said "Same for me." They were silent for awhile, just enjoying the fresh air. People were around working while it was just the same amount of soldiers. Mage and Chels hung out for a little while longer, having a good day together.

Meanwhile in the main Empire building in the town, the land dictator was sitting at his desk with his guards at both sides of the door. The dictator's name was Charlie778943. He was a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was also slightly chubby.

"Sir, other town troops have sighted ships from the south incoming." A messenger says as he walked through the door. "Who are they?" Charlie asks. "Looks like MCR and UJOR troops." The messenger says. "Ok, I will increase the security." Charlie said. "We must avoid a battle, I will order for more security now." Charlie said as he pressed a button on his desk. "I must go now, good night, sir." The messenger said as he walked out. Charlie sighed and slumped in his chair. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

Note: Sorry this chapter is pretty short. I had a lot of stuff with school, so I didn't have much time to write. Anyways the next couple of chapters will be more interesting, as things are starting to pump up to the action. I'm not sure when next chapter will be up by I'm just going to say soon. Stay tuned.


	6. The Plan Commences

Chapter 5

Mage walked out of his house as he walked into the town square. He took note at the increased number of soldiers around today. They all looked in position like something big was coming soon. It made him nervous alittle, he didn't want any trouble comeing to the town, especially if it involved the war. He sat down at his usual spot and started to read a book, just relaxing.

Soon Stealth came by, smiling as he saw his best friend. Mage sighted him and smiled, standing up from the bench. "Hey Mage, what's up?" Stealth asked. "Oh nothing, just reading a book." Mage replied. "Uh, cool. So why do you think there are so many soldiers around today?" He asked. "Wow, you noticed that too?" Mage asked. "Sure did. It's weird." Stealth said. Mage opened his mouth to say something but before he could, someone cut him off.

"Uh, hey duuuuuuuuudes." The person said. Mage both looked to see who it was, and saw it was the creepy kid from school, Ronald, the one that always looked at Chels like a maniac. "What the hell?" Stealth said as Ronald gave a creepy smile. "What do you want, Ron?" Mage asked.

"I'm just saying hi, duh." Ronald said. "Ok…" Stealth said. "So, uh, is Chels friends with you guy's?" Ronald asked. "Mage and Stealth gave each other a weird looked. "Um, yeah." Mage replied.

"She's pretty hot, yeah?" Ronald said with a weird grin. "Go away now." Stealth said as Ronald just stood there. "Fine whatever. But lets me a bro secret." Ronald said as he leaned in as if he had a very precious secret ready to be revealed. Mage sighed in annoyance as he listened to what was so important Ronald called it a "bro secret".

"I'm gonna make my move soon." Ronald said as he gave an eerie grin and walked off. "Whatever." Stealth said to him as he walked off.

Mage crossed his arms and had a frown on his face. He had known Chels since he was 5 or 6, and he didn't want Ronald to harm her. He knew Chels would reject him, but Ronald might do something crazy. He decided to keep a close eye on him as he turned to stealth.

"He is so freaking creepy." Stealth said as they laughed. "Well, sucks to be him." He said as he stretched. "So what now?" Mage asked. "Well, you want to talk about that dude that was stalking you?" Stealth asked. "I don't know, he hasn't really done it anymore. "Probably just some hobo who happened to be looking through my window or something." Mage replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stealth said as their was a moment of silence. Soon Stealth broke the silence again. "So how's life?" "Pretty good." Mage answered. He started to open up his book again when something flew overhead.

It looked like an army helicopter, only it didn't belong to the Empire. It was just a plain and simple helicopter with no logos or anything on it.

Many other people looked up as it flew through the sky, and some gasped, as they were surprised an unknown helicopter was flying through. Soon the helicopter landed near the town gates as some soldiers scrambled to get to the gate, speaking orders into their communicating devices and pointing their guns at the helicopter through the gate bars just in case.

All of the civilians were soon gathered up into the town square. Mage and Stealth followed along with everyone else as the land dictator, Charlie, came out of the main building. He held a device and pressed the button, speaking into it. His voice was then heard over the town loudspeakers.

"All civilians please remain in the town square." He said as he ordered some of the men to open up the gates.

Mage tried to find his parents or Chels through the crowd, but he couldn't. He decided to stick with Stealth so he wouldn't get lost. Soon he saw as a bunch of men got out of the helicopter. The first that came out was a man with an assault rifle, making sure none of the Imperial soldiers would shoot at him and his group. Next that came out was another man in soldier armor with a white flag raised above his head to signal the men did not wish to battle with the Empire. 4 more men came out of the helicopter.

Mage moved closer to the front of the crowd to see the soldiers better. If Kat was here, she wouldn't want him to do this, as she could sometimes be a little bit overprotective. He pushed through the crowd as Stealth did the same from behind him.

Mage and Stealth whispered things to each other as they got a closer look at the new soldiers. All of the men were in full soldier suits, with a shining silver logo that said 'MCR'. Mage wondered what that meant as the men arrived to the front of the gate.

"Who exactly are you?" Charlie's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "The soldier in the front took out his voice yeller device and his voice was now loud so almost anyone could hear too. "We are troops from the South, and we wish to recruit new members for the war." He said as several people started to whisper in the crowd.

"And who's side are you on?" Charlie's voice asked. The unknown man took a deep breath as he said "The Resistance." Many more people were shocked by this. Mage couldn't believe it. Men that were fighting for freedom _against_ the Empire were _asking_ the Empire for permission to recruit in their town.

Mage saw Charlie frown as he whispered some things to his men around him. Soon he beckoned the 6 Resistance men to go around the crowd of civilians and come towards him. Once this was done, the Resistance soldier who had talked went inside the main building to talk to Charlie while the other 5 stayed outside. Mage wondered what was happening in their as all of the other civilians waited for them to come back out of the building.

Inside of the main building, Charlie and the Resistance soldier reached Charlie's office. "Please sit." Charlie said as he sat himself. "So will you grant me permission to recruit?" The soldier asks. Charlie gives a smile as if to say 'are you joking'?

"Why in god's name would I do that?" Charlie asked. "Because there really isn't any reason not to." The soldier replied with a straight face. Charlie gave a laugh, as this was so outrageous to him. "Like what?" He asked.

"Well I thought the North Empire troops wanted to not have a war. I thought they wanted just power. What does it matter to you that we take some people off of your hands and just let them help us fight?" the soldier asked. Charlie thought over this for a moment. "I wouldn't let you recruit anyone. Period. Now get the hell out of this town and go die in the war!" Charlie yelled. The resistance soldier just smiled. "Fine." He said as he got up and left the office. Charlie got up too, and he sent out the Resistance soldiers in the town square in front of the rest of the town.

"Mage watched the soldier walk out of the gates, wondering what had happened inside the main building. He saw that Charlie did not look happy, so that wasn't a good sign. The Imperial soldiers closed the gates as the Resistance soldiers loaded back into the helicopter and flew off. "Show's over folks! Get back to what you were doing!" The Empire shouted as Mage and Stealth both found Kat, Becp, and Lexi.

"What was that all about?" Lexi asked. "I don't know, but I don't like it." Becp said with a stern look on his face as the rest agreed with him. After this they all got back to what they were doing as they still wondered deeply what had been really going on.

Meanwhile back on the helicopter, the soldier who had talked to Charlie in his office was talking to the one who had held the flag. "So what happened in their?" The one with the flag asked. "The dictator started to bitch, so I got out of their. But this is far from over. We are landing just a couple miles away from the same town." He said.

"And why are we doing that?' The one with the flag asked. "Because Commander told us if all didn't go so well with the dictator, we would hide in the forest and recruit the people from the own secretly." The soldier replied.

"You mean Commander survived his last mission? I thought he got caught in an explosion." The flag one said.

"Apparently not, him and Acer got out alive. What can you expect, he's the leader of MCR! He's pretty hard to kill." He said as the flag one smiled. Soon they landed and the first soldier talked into his walkie talkie.

"Base, we have landed in the forest a couple miles away from town 3." He reported.

"Good job, Zach." Wafe's voice said over the device. "Commencing mission…now!" Zach said as the 5 other soldiers started to set up camp for the night. "I hope we can do this." The flag soldier said. "Don't worry Manny326, we'll be fine." Zach said as Manny nodded.

Back at the town, Mage still wondered what was going on. He got back home soon and at dinner, him and his parents discussed it. Soon he got upstairs and went to bed, but unfortunately, sleep did not come to him well.


	7. Ronald The Mental

Chapter 6

That night, Mage had a very scary dream. It had the same couple of soldiers he had seen today, calling out to him as bullets flew around everywhere. It was like he was already working with them in the South. Soon at the very end was an old man. He did not recognize him, but he looked very wise. "Hello, young boy." The man said. "Who are you?" Mage asked.

"Many things are coming your way, young man. Many things. I once have said this to another young boy the same age as you. I can only tell you that the obstacles you are about to face are about to come very, very soon." "But who are-"Before Mage could say anything else, he woke up soaked in sweat. It was in the middle of the night.

He closed his eyes again in an attempt to go to sleep, but it did not come to him for the rest of the night.

The next day it was school, like any other day. After school Mage went straight to home and his father had him sit in the living room, saying that he had to talk to Mage.

"Is there anything wrong, dad?" Mage asked. Becp looked up at his son and said "No, I just have to tell you something. I may have given you flase information about when we adopted you." Becp said. "Ok, go ahead." Mage said.

"Well, me and your mother actually adopted you when you were 6 years old." He said. "But how is that possible?" Mage asked. "I thought I was 3 or 4 when you adopted me." He said. "Well, you looked very young for a 6 year old. Me and your mother thought you were 4, until we finally got a look at you adoption file." He said. He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped, and decided to say something else.

"Have you learned about the Nox war in school, Mage?" Becp asked. "Yeah, I have. Wasn't your brother in it?" Mage asked. "Yes, he was." Becp said as he looked down in sadness, thinking of his brother's death shortly after the Nox war ended. "Anyways, why do you ask?" Mage asked.

"Well, your real parents were people that were in the middle of that war. That's how they were really killed. They were trying to escape but then crashed their car. They both died that day, and shortly after that I adopted you." Becp said.

"Wow…this isn't really big information, but I like to learn more about my past." Mage said. Becp smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry I changed most of your thoughts about your past." Becp said. "It's fine, dad. The only real change was that I was adopted by you at 6 rather than 4." Mage said and smiled. "Good, son. So how was school?" He asked.

"It was good." Mage replied. Soon he started to think about the dream he had had the previous night. He decided to tell Becp about it when he had the chance. "Dad, I had a strange dream last night." He said.

"What was it about?" Becp asked. "Well, I was just in the dark with an old man. He didn't tell who he was but he told me I would have to face great obstacles soon." Mage said. "That's weird." Becp said as he thought deeply. "Tell me if you have it again." Becp said as he got up and left the room. Mage sat for a few more minutes and let the new information about his past sink in. Then he exited the room up to his room.

Meanwhile with the squad of six resistance men, Zach was leading the way as Manny was behind him. The four other soldier's name's were lauto9257644, Shicter553, Brent474, and Kane123l.

"Zach, we are pretty close to the town." Shic said as he looked at the radar on his wrist. "Ok, then we'll stay here for the remainder of the day." Zach said as the six of them sat down.

Soon night came. The streets were quiet as there were very few guards out tonight. Chels was walking to her house after going to the store for her mother and soon passed by a dark alleyway. All of the sudden a man the same age as her walked up to her. She squinted closer to see the guy's face in the darkness. She recognized him as Ronald, the guy that always gave her weird looks.

"Heyyyyyyy." He said quietly. She frowned and said "Please get out of my way, Ronald." But before she could she was being pushed into the dark alleyway. Before she could scream Ronald covered her mouth with his hand.

Mage was walking down a street close to the alleyway and heard the muffle of Ronald's voice. He debated in his mind if he should and check it out or not. He soon went to go see what it was, and the sight was horrifying. He saw Ronald has his hand over Chels mouth, and he kissed her on the cheek once as he saw Mage standing there. "Hey! You're ruining my move!" Ronald said as he let go of Chels. She had tears in her eyes as she saw Mage flip Ronald over on to his back.

"Never touch her again, you piece of shit." Mage said quietly but angrily as he knocked Ronald out with a punch to the face. He looked over at Chels and pulled her up. He wiped away her tears and smiled, trying to cheer her up. Before he could do anything else she went into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He felt like crying to as he hugged her back. "It's ok, Chelsea, it's ok." He said over and over. Soon she let go and wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Thank you Mage…" She said before kissing him on the cheek as she ran to her house, still scared from what she had experienced. Mage smiled. He soon realized that he truly did like Chels. He smiled as he looked at Ronald's unconscious body. "Idiot." He said as he ran back to his house, finally having a decent night of sleep.

Note: I am VERY sorry that this chapter came so late. My computer was being fixed. Anyways I should update chapters more often now. Chapter 7 should be out soon.


	8. An Unexpected Turn

Chapter 7

The next morning Mage woke up in a great mood, despite the fact he had knocked a guy out last night. Today was another weekend day, so he planned to go and see Stealth. He wondered if Chels had told anyone in her family about the previous night.

When he walked out of his house, he took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. As he walked to Stealth's house, the same man who was stalking him was watching from behind a tree.

Soon Mage made it to Stealth's house. He greeted Lexi and Mage and Stealth both set off to go have a good walk in the woods.

"Soooooo….." Mage said as they walked through the forest. "What's up?" Mage asked, trying to start a conversation. "Uh, nothin'." Stealth said as there was an awkward silence.

Soon Mage looked down. "I got to tie my shoe, go ahead, I'll catch up." Mage said as he bent down. Stealth nodded and continued on. Soon he came into a round field. He soon heard footsteps. He thought it was Mage, but it wasn't coming from behind him.

All of the sudden 2 men with rifles in their hands and soldier uniforms ran at Stealth. Stealth was so surprised that he didn't have time to react. One man twisted his arm and the other man tripped him on the floor. They both held him down as three other soldiers came out of the trees with guns pointed at him.

"We got 'em, Zach." One of the men who was holding Stealth said. "Good, but I think this one is just a civilian." The leader soldier said, apparently named Zach.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Stealth said, struggling to break free of the two soldier's strong grip.

Soon Mage came walking into the field. "Hey Stealth, you here-" He stopped in his tracks as he saw the 6 men holding down his friend.

One of the men behind Zack ran at Mage with his gun down. Mage kicked and tried to run but was stopped by the soldier. Mage kicked with all his might as his boot collided with the soldier's nose.

"Ah, bloody hell." The soldier said as he fell to his knees and touched his bloody nose.

"Shic, you ok?!" The other soldier behind Zack asked. "Agh, yeah I'm fine." Shic as he glared at Mage.

"W-what do you want?" Mage asked. "Calm down." Shic said as he stood off his knees and took his hand off of his nose. Mage soon realized that these were the six soldiers that had arrived in town to meet with the land dictator.

"Zach, should we tell him?" The man behind Zach asked. Mage recognized him as the soldier that had held up the flag.

"He and his friend look like they have potential." Zach said as he thought it over. "Kane, Brent, let him go." He said as the two men holding Stealth let go. Stealth got up and got into a fighting stance just to be careful.

"Lauto, you can come out." Zach also said as the final soldier of the squad came out of the trees with his rifle down.

"Sorry for attacking you." Zach said as Mage started to stop tensing.

"What do you want?" Mage repeated his question. "As you have probably guessed, we are Resistance soldiers from the South. We have been sent by a high ranking soldier to recruit potential soldiers from your town and the surrounding towns. We think that you and your friend here could help in the war." Zach said.

Mage couldn't believe it. He was being asked such a shocking question. Before he could think anymore, the soldier behind Zach said "Hey, you look familiar." Mage was confused. "How?" Mage asked. "You look like that guy on the statue in the center of Robloxia." He said as he scratched his chin. "Wasn't his name-" He said, but was cut off by Zach.

"That's enough Manny, we're here for something else." He said as Manny back away.  
"Yes, sorry sir."

Zach sighed. "Anyway, I know this is a very big thing to ask. We will give you time to think it over. We will give you a week before we leave with the people we have recruited." Zach said.

Stealth cut into the conversation. "Ok, I can't promise anything, just know that I probably won't do it…" Stealth said. "Think it over anyway. If one or both of you accept, come to this exact spot in a week. And do not tell anyone." Zach said.

"Ok…but tell me a little bit more about this." Mage said. Zach sighed again. "Very well." He said as he saw the other soldiers started to get bored.

"This plan was used a couple years ago, although it was kept very secret. Many of the people we recruited died like nothing in the war. We did however manage to recruit a person who is now third in command of one of our military branches."

"What's the branch called, and what's his or her name?" Stealth asked. "The branches name is The United Juggernauts Of Robloxia, and his name is Bakuboy26." Zach said.

Mage and Stealth's jaws dropped. "B-Baku turned into that?" Mage asked.

"Yeah…he a past friend of yours?" Zach said as Mage was in utter shock.

"You could say that." Stealth said. Soon Zach cleared his throat and said. "Well, we should be getting to another town. Remember to tell no one. Farewell." Zach said as he round up his soldiers and they were gone.

"What should we do?" Stealth asked. Mage thought for a moment. "Lets head back and think about it." Mage said as Stealth nodded and they started to walk back home. Mage was still in shock and confusion. He wondered if he should tell Becp about this as they arrived in town.


	9. War Meeting

Chapter 8

Baku sat in the same room as the second in command of The United Juggernauts of Robloxia. Baku himself was the third in command of the same branch, and he was recruited the first time plan B was used.

"Baku, plan B has been reported to be going very well." Marco9537, the second in command of TUJOR said.

Baku smiled. "Yes, I heard about that. Hopefully we get more good soldiers this time, seeing that I was only one of the few good outcomes of the first time the plan was used." He said. "Yes, I bet it will be another great success for us." Marco replied.

Baku then remembered something. "Don't we have a war meeting with the head leader of MCR soon?" He asked. "Yeah, I think we do." Marco answered.

About thirty minutes later, Baku sat in a chair at a long table. Next to him sat Marco, and next to Marco sat the head leader of TUJOR, Mariner68. Across from Baku was the third in command of Marine Corps Recon, Megatroun. Across from Marco was the second in command of MCR, Tristan5432. And across from Mariner was the head leader of MCR, Commander.

Commander had a long burn mark down his face from almost fully getting caught in the fire when a rescue helicopter crashed down on his location. Acer, another soldier of MCR, was sitting at the end of the table, in armor of being the only survivor of Commander's head squad besides Commander himself.

"Mariner, do we know any of the empire's recent battle plans?" Commander asked. "All we really know is that Supercrazy6 has ordered more enemy squads on the battlefield." Mariner replied.

Supercrazy6 was the second in command of Arichnax Empire, as well as the supreme leader of The Drakhavien Empire. The Drakhavien was a slightly smaller empire than Arichnax.

"Any more news on the Autarch?" Marco asked Commander. "No, nothing. That bastard is still shadowy like he has always been." Commander answered. The Autarch was the head supreme leader of Arichnax Empire, thus making him the Supreme Emperor of most of the world and one of the most powerful men on the planet. Nobody, not even the Resistance knew the Autarch's true name.

"I think we have to focus more on the problem at hand right now. We have to take the fight to the enemy just like they are doing. If they send in more squads, we should send in more squads." Baku stated.

"I agree with Baku." Mega said. "Yes, so do I, but we should have more special squads. We need to stay one step ahead of the enemy if we are willing to succeed. I say we should send out a little bit more of special squads rather than regular ones. We should send in just a little bit of more normal squads, but have a good amount of Special Forces also." Mariner said.

"That sounds like a very good idea. We will build upon this." Commander said as the very short war meeting ended. Baku didn't have anything better to do so he went to his room. He walked through a door in his room that led to his office. On his desk were papers scattered all over, some even lying on the floor. In front of the desk was a bit window. The window was bullet proof for strict safety. The building that Baku was in was a tower, mainly used as a safe haven, a transportation center for troops going into battle, and war meetings amongst the higher ranks.

Baku sighed and picked up some of the papers off of the floor, neatly stacking them backup onto his desk. He sighed again as he looked out the big window, wondering if something interesting would finally happen soon.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was super short, it was more of a filler chapter and an update for the Resistance in the South. Another chapter is coming soon.**


	10. The Mysterious Men

Chapter 9

Mage was still debating whether he should tell Becp about his meeting with soldiers in the woods and the question they had asked him or not. He still wondered about how Chels was doing. He guessed he would find out that day as he had school. At lunchtime later that day, Chels sat with Chels and Stealth.

"-And then they left saying that they needed to recruit in other areas and towns." Stealth said as he finished telling Chels the events that had unfolded in the woods the previous day. "Wow." She said, not knowing what to say next. "You guys aren't leaving for the war, are you?" She asked.

"Probably not, I mean, I would like to teach the Empire a lesson, but I don't think I could leave my mother. I'm all she has left." Stealth replied. Chels nodded and then looked at Mage. "What about you?" She asked.

"I probably won't do it either. I'm completely fine with how my life is right now." Mage answered. His answer wasn't entirely true, though. He was pretty sick and tired of being controlled by the Empire, and seeing people get abused by the soldiers.

Chels smiled and nodded, then giving him a look, signally she was remembering the night when Mage saved Chels from Ronald.

Soon lunch was over and the rest of school flew by. Mage was walking home from school, when he started to think about telling Becp about the soldiers and the question. He came to the conclusion that telling one of the people he trusted most couldn't hurt.

He found Becp sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of water. "Hey Mage." Becp said. "Hey." Mage said, Sitting down in the chair next to Becp. Becp noticed that Mage was thinking about something. "Anything on your mind?" Becp asked.

Mage looked up at him. "Yes, actually. I have to tell you something important." Mage said. Becp nodded. "I'm all ears." He said.

Mage swallowed to get rid of the lump in his throat. "Well, me and Stealth took a walk in the woods yesterday, and we ran into those soldiers that came in to town a couple of days ago. Apparently they were recruiting people for the war in the south, and they asked Stealth and I to join. I'm not even really supposed to be telling you this, but I felt like I had to." Mage said.

Becp swallowed hard and thought about this, sinking it in slowly. "Well, you definitely did the right thing for telling me." He said as he continued to think about it. "Don't worry, I won't go." Mage said. Becp nodded and said "Well, if that's what your choosing, then ok." Becp said. "Wait, I actually have a choice?" Mage asked, a little bit shocked. "Well, yes. Everyone has a choice." Becp replied.

"But I thought if I even told you I was thinking about leaving, you would be mad." Mage said. Becp laughed. "I wouldn't be, everyone has a choice. I have a feeling you will do great things, no matter what path you take." Becp said as he smiled.

Mage smiled back and said "Ok, thanks." After that Mage went to go outside to sit on the porch. As he breathed in the fresh air, out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure watching from behind a tree. When he turned his head fully in the direction of the figure, it disappeared. Mage sighed and got up, tired of being stalked.

He ran to the area where he saw the figure, looking around closely. As he turned to the other side of a big tree, He felt a bag go over his head as he felt someone dragging him across the floor. He tried to shout for help but to no avail. Soon the bag was taken off, and Mage was in a corner of the woods. He saw three men there, one of them to the side he recognized as the one that had been stalking him.

"Hello Mage." The one in the middle of the three men said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mage asked, scared of what could happen next. "Our names do not matter, it's what we want that does." The man said. "And what would that be?" Mage asked.

"Well, you see Mage…We feel that you must join the Resistance in the South." The man replied. "And why would I do that?" Mage asked. "Well, me and my friends feel as if you have the right amount of skills to take on the Empire." The man said. "You don't know anything about me." Mage spat at him. The man only gave him a friendly smile.

"I am sorry we had to drag you here, we knew that you wouldn't just come with us here if we asked. Anyway, I want you to know we are not bad or evil and that we respect your freedom that you have a choice of going to the Resistance or not." The man said. "But before you fully make the decision of not going, we must tell you something." He then said.

"And what would that be?" Mage asked.

"What if we told you that the parents before you were adopted by Becp and Kat, the ones that died in the Nox War, weren't your real birth parents." He said. Mage was shocked, but also confused. "I don't even know who you are, why the hell should I believe anything you say?" Mage asked.

"Because of this." The man said as he pulled a neatly folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Mage and Mage unfolded it. He read it slowly and carefully, eager to see what it was about. It was a file for adoption. It had the names of his old parents, and his name as well. Mage was shocked. He kept on telling himself that it wasn't real.

"No, this can't be true. You probably made this or something to get me into the army, you can't trick me." Mage said. The man sighed. "I assure you, it is 100 percent real." The man replied. Mage then looked and saw the sign and date. The date was from many years ago, and the sign resembled a very big well known foster home that had been taken down a while ago. It was a unique sign, one that nobody could create or get any of these days.

But Mage just kept on shaking his head, and then said "Juts leave me alone." Then he turned around without another word, not interested in what the man had to say next.

But the man didn't say anything, he just watched as Mage stuffed the paper into his pocket and started to walk back towards the town. "What now?" One of the other men asked him.

"Don't worry. I assure you, he will soon come to his senses." The man answered.

Soon night came, and Mage read over the paper again. He still didn't want to believe it. I decided that he should just forget about it for the night. So he put it in a place where he could find it again and went to bed, trying to sleep. He eventually did fall asleep, but it was difficult because a million questions were running through his head.


	11. Pros And Cons

Chapter 10

The next day was just a normal day. Mage decided not to tell Chels and Stealth about this, as this was such a shocking an unsure of matter.

When he got home from school he had a snack. As he was doing that, there was a knock on the door. Mage was home alone, so he got up and answered the door. The person at the door was Stealth.

"Hey Mage, I have to tell you something really important." Stealth said.

"Ok, go ahead." Mage said as he listened closely. "Well, one of Zach's men, Brent is his name I think, told me that soon we would have to make a choice about if we wanted to go or not." He said. Mage nodded and said "Ok, well I don't think I am." Stealth nodded/ "Me either, but we still have to meet them back in the woods in to days to tell them we are not going." Stealth said. "Ok, got it." Mage said. Stealth smiled and walked away. Mage then shut the door and sat back down.

Soon he walked up the stairs and went to his room. He took the adoption paper from his desk and sat on his bed, reading the paper over again like had had done so many time before. He still couldn't believe it and was still thinking if it was true or not. Then he started to think of something.

What if it was his destiny to join in the war? There were so many signs. His dream, his skills, the resistance soldiers, Baku getting recruited from the first time plan B was used, and the mysterious men that had given him this paper and shared a secret of his past with him that he did not even know about In the slightest bit.

It was all a little bit scary for him, but he just pushed it aside for now. He wanted to relax for at least another day, because after that day was over he was going to have to make some big decisions. If he joined the resistance, he could find out more about his past, and if this new secret was true, he could possibly find out who his true real parents were.

He went over the many pros and cons of joining in the war. He was still risking never seeing his loved ones and he could also die himself.

He now just relaxed, wanting to not put too much weight on himself right now.

Meanwhile Stealth was thinking about the whole matter too. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to join, but he was still thinking about it. "Are you ok?" Lexi asked Stealth. Observing that he looked deep in thought.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Stealth said as he put a smile on his face to reassure her and not make her worry. She smiled back as she continued what she was doing.

Soon Mage's parents came home, and the rest of the night was normal. Mage didn't really want to tell them about the adoption paper and the men. He didn't want them to get upset even if the whole thing was just fake in some sort of way.

The three of them ate dinner in silence, and after that they all went to bed.

The next day the morning and school was just normal. After school Mage was walking out of school with Stealth and Chels.

"Hey, I have to go right now, I need to help my mom with something, see you guys later." He said as he walked the other way to his house.

After that there was an awkward silence. "So…" Mage said. "Thanks for saving me that one night, Mage." Chels said. "Oh, yeah, my pleasure." Mage said, not really knowing what to say next. Then Chels kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much." She said and smiled. Both of them blushed as they both parted ways and went to their houses.

Mage got home in a good mood. He was happy that things were going good for him in that certain area of his life. But then he remembered the main problem that he was dealing with. Then he realized another con of joining the resistance. It was that he would have to leave Chels too. He sighed as he pushed it aside again, trying to enjoy his last normal day before things started to get crazy.

He was hoping that things wouldn't get too out of hand. He was wondering about who he would see at the woods meeting and the other people that the soldiers had asked to recruit.

He then wished he really hadn't been part of this whole thing, but he knew it was probably fate that caused it.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was pretty boring, I'm trying to build up the story good because many big and epic things are coming:D and also we are almost halfway through this book, so we are getting to the second half of the story, and the second half is pretty crazy!**


	12. Making A Decision

Chapter 11

Finally the day came to make a decision. Mage was still pondering whether he should join in the war or not. As the day went by and the time until he had to meet with the soldiers ticked away, he became more and more nervous about what he would choose.

Soon he came to Becp to talk through the situation one more time. "Should I go?" Mage asked. "Well, it isn't my choice. You need to make the decision, not me." Becp replied. Mage nodded and swallowed hard. Before he went to walk away, the thought of the adoption paper entered his mind. Should he show Becp and Kat? He decided that if he did end up joining the war, then he would show them before he would leave.

He went back up to his room and got prepared. Soon after another hour, it was finally time to go meet with Stealth at his house and they would go to the woods to make a decision.

Mage said a quick goodbye to Becp and Kat as he jogged to Stealth's house, still having that nervous feeling welling up inside of him. As he approached the house, he noticed that something was not right. An imperial soldier was standing on the front porch, right in front of the opened front door. In the threshold stood Lexi, who seemed to be arguing with the soldier over something.

"I asked you a question, where is your son going?!" The soldier asked as Mage got closer. "He's going with his friend to the woods! Why would you want to know?!" Lexi shouted back at the soldier. "Do not use that tone!" The soldier spat back, then slapping Lexi across the face.

Lexi held her stinging check as tears started to appear in her eyes. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled as the soldier grabbed her by the arm. All of the sudden Stealth appeared behind Lexi. "Don't touch my mother!" Stealth yelled as he tried to pull Lexi away from the soldier. "Come here, boy!" The soldier yelled as he reached to grab Stealth. Stealth soon spotted Mage and ducked under the soldiers hand, running as fast as he could towards Mage.

"We have to help my mom!" Stealth exclaimed as the anger started to show in Stealth's face. "No, run Stealth!" Lexi screamed as the soldier violently covered her mouth. "Come on, we have to go!" Mage yelled as he pulled Stealth by the arm. Stealth soon followed with some hesitation as the soldier yelled "You get back here!" After he shouted this, a few more soldiers ran to catch the two young men as they ran into the woods.

Mage and Stealth ran as fast as he could, although Stealth was still worrying about what was happening to his mother. "Where do we go?!" Stealth asked quickly as they kept running. "We should still get to the meeting spot!" Mage exclaimed. Soon they cut off the soldiers chasing them. The soldiers started to search hard for them. Soon Mage and Stealth made it to the area where they were supposed to meet the Rebel men, but nobody was there.

"Crap" Mage said under his breath as he looked around. All of the sudden a whisper came from the side of him. "Come down here!" It said as he saw it was Manny, the soldier that had held the flag and said Mage looked like some sort of statue of someone.

Mage and Stealth both came down under the rock. Under the rock they saw Manny, Lauto, and another guy about the same age as them that they didn't notice. Soon the soldiers that had chased Stealth and Mage came into the area, looking for them. "Doesn't look like anyone's here." One soldier said.

"Damn, Charlie's going to be pissed." Another soldier said as the third one took out a walkie-talkie. "Sir, we lost them." He said into it. Over the microphone Charlie, the land/town dictator's, angry voice over the radio said "Damn! We could get in a lot of trouble! With all of this suspicion with the Rebel recruiting, the town could be taken down if the rumors were true. He sighed over the microphone. "Fine, report back to town." He said as soldiers retreated. Mage let out a sigh of relief as he and the others got out from under the big rock.

He saw some other people get out from different hiding places. Soon they all formed in a line, with the squad of six Rebel soldiers standing in the front. Including Mage and Stealth, there were ten potential recruits, two from each of the five towns in the area. Mage and Stealth were in position to decide last. As time went by, more and more people said yes and no to joining the war.

One girl who seemed to be acting crazy said yes, another girl said yes, and the two boys from superior town said yes. Mage always didn't like people from superior town, they were so full of themselves. They all came from very rich families, although one of the two of them seemed to be more serious and intelligent than the other one, who was more obnoxious and childish.

Soon the time had come to make a decision. First Stealth was asked. Stealth ahd a very grim and sad face as he said yes. Mage was surprised and immediately exploded inside. He had though that Stealth wasn't going to go.

"And now you, Mage." Zach said as all eyes were directed on him. Mage couldn't believe that the time had finally come. But he wanted to make a difference in the world, and he didn't want his family and friends to be controlled by this bloody empire anymore.

"Yes, I will join." Mage said before he could think about what he was saying any longer. Zach smiled. "Good. We managed to get six recruits. Return here tomorrow night with all of your things." Zach said as he dismissed them and walked off with his five other soldiers.

"You ok?" Mage asked. Stealth nodded. "My mom is probably into prison right now, I can free her and many other people if I do this." He explained. Mage nodded as he and Stealth walked back to town. The four other recruits that had said yes did the same.

Mage and Stealth both came to Mage's house, as Stealth's house was being watched for Stealth. "How did it go, guys? The soldiers are looked for you and some others, I heard." Becp said as they walked in.

"Y-yeah, um, we'll tell you later." Mage said as him and Stealth walked upstairs. Becp was confused as he went back to doing what he was doing.

Stealth sat on Mage bed as Mage pulled out the adoption paper out of his drawer. "Whoa! You where adopted even before Becp and Kat?" Stealth asked.

"Yeah, should I tell them?" Mage asked his friend. "Well considering your leaving tomorrow night, you really should." Stealth answered. Mage nodded in response and swallowed hard. His palms were sweaty as he gripped the paper, ready to walk downstairs and show the paper to Becp and Kat.


	13. Leaving Home, Entering War

Chapter 12

Mage walked down the steps. Stealth wanted to stay up in Mage's room because he didn't want to intervene. Mage's throat was dry as he walked over to Becp and Kat. They were both sitting on the couch holding hands.

"Um, guys. I need to talk to you." Mage said as Becp and Kat looked concerned. Mage swallowed hard and sat down on the couch. He opened his sweaty fist that had the paper and showed it to them. "It looks like I was adopted before you guys even adopted me…" Mage said, sad and nervous.

Becp took the paper and inspected it. He realized that it was an adoption company that had been taken down so many years ago right after Mage was exiting the toddler stage.

"Where did you get this?" Becp asked. "A man from the woods, he said he knew something about me. He said he knew secrets for some reason, and that I was destined to join in the war in the south.

Kat and Becp couldn't believe what they were hearing. "That man knows nothing, don't listen to him." Becp said as he angrily got up and threw the paper in the garbage. After that he sat back down next to Kat.

"So how did that meeting go?" Becp asked. "Did you join?" Kat asked, clearly nervous.

Mage's heart was beating really fast from being nervous. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Yes…I-I did join. Stealth is joining also, and his mom was arrested for nothing." Mage said slowly. Becp tried to sink it all in as Kat's eyes got teary. "We can't let you go!" She exclaimed. "Mom, if I don't go, then I could be putting you both in trouble." Mage replied.

Kat continued to cry as she hugged Mage. Becp had a grim look on his face as he looked at Mage.

"I need to leave tomorrow night…" Mage said as he got sad all over again. Becp just nodded his head, sad as well but still had that grim look on his face.

Stealth was allowed to stay for the night. Soon morning came and Mage decided it wasn't safe to go outside with all the soldiers around searching for him. He packed up his things and got ready for the final day at his home.

Soon the doorbell rang. Kat answered it, and it was Chelsea. "May I come in?" She asked. "Of course." Kat replied, giving a small smile. Chels walked up to Mage's room where Mage and Stealth were talking. "Hey guys." She said. "Hey Chels." Stealth said sadly. "I heard about how you guys are leaving…" She said. Mage nodded.

"Stealth, can I be alone with Mage for a second?" Chels asked. "Sure." Stealth said as he got up and left the room.

Chels immediately hugged Mage. "I-I can't believe you going." She said as her eyes started to get teary. "Neither can I…" Mage said as he hugged her more.

"Mage, please be safe…" Chels said. "I promise you, I will. When I come back home I'll kick out all the soldiers, and we can turn this town into a happy place." He replied. "Thank you, Mage, for always being there for me." She said. Before Mage could say anything else, Chels kissed him on the lips. Mage accepted the kiss. Soon they hugged again and Chels left. Mage couldn't believe he was leaving her, he was leaving the girl he loved. Before she left, he told her he always loved her, and she said the same.

Soon nighttime camp and Mage and Stealth both said goodbye to Becp and Kat. Mage hugged Kat. "I love you, Mage. Please come back home to us." Kat said as she cried. "I will mom, I promise." Mage said as he hugged Becp. "Please be safe, son. This is your destiny. Fight for us." Becp said as a tear managed to escape his eye. "I promise, I will dad." Mage said as some tears went down his cheeks as well. Becp smiled as he said one final goodbye to Mage as Mage and Stealth left that house for the final time.

Mage and Stealth both sneaked past the night guards of the town as they got to the woods and the meeting place. In the middle of the field was a helicopter, ready to take off. The other new recruits were there as well. Zach and Manny got Mage and Stealth in with the other recruits and they took off. Mage look down at his home as he started to miss the people he loved already. He wanted to protect and be with Chels, and he wanted to be there for his parents. Soon the helicopter flew far away from his homeland and flew into a whole new world for the recruits.

That new world was the South.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter came out late, School just ended for me so I should be posting more. Finally we are off of the whole boring and set up parts of the story and we are nearing the big event! Please review!**


End file.
